A Way with Words
by dogsrock101
Summary: Demons always have a way with their sweet words to drag their prey into the darkness. That is, if their prey's a human. A demon's whisper doesn't work on Grim Reapers. Specifically William T. Spears.


_Hey guys! This is dogsrock101 here and this is my first post on this fandom. I absolutely LOVE Kuroshitsuji and just had to write something! My favorite character is Will, so I just had to write a one-shot about him. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Please…no…don't—!"

There was a scream much like an animal just caught in the jaws of a predator, screaming not of just fear, but of pain and loss of all that could have been. The shriek was so primitive that it was almost non-human.

"…have to make so much damn noise…stupid humans."

Blood started to seep into the dark and apparently empty alleyway. Behind a dumpster a pair of legs could be seen thrashing about before they finally stopped and became completely still.

A pair of what appeared to be hedge clippers collided into the cement. William T. Spears slid down it and jumped down to the ground, snatching the clippers out of the ground. He marched right behind the dumpster and looked down at the two behind it.

There was a woman on her knees that looked up at him. Blood plastered her mouth and chin. Some parts of her wavy black hair were red and hardened. The other was a dead man, blood all over him, and his mouth was still opened in his silent scream.

"That man was not on the To-Die list," Will said. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

The woman raised a delicate eyebrow. "And I don't care. He was still delicious." She elongated her s.

"That's the problem with your kind, demon."

She raised her upper lip to reveal her bloodied fangs. "That's demon_ess _to you."

Will suddenly slashed his Death Scythe forth and it clenched onto the demon's neck. Dark blood slowly started to ooze down her neck. She didn't struggle, though she did let out an animal-like hiss.

"Demons," Will spat, "are the most disgusting and filthy creatures I've ever laid eyes on. You all prance about like unleashed dogs, killing people as you wish. You vermin mess with the natural order of things."

Her smirk surprised the Reaper. "Of course I mess with the natural order of things; I'm an unnatural being. And so are you."

Will's eyebrows furrowed. "I put things in their natural order, the way they're supposed to be. Those that are to die are put to death. It is only natural. That is the job of a Grim Reaper."

"Grim Reapers, no matter what you call yourselves, or what others call you—divine beings, some say—are not much better than we demons. You slaughter and collect human souls as if they are some low-beings, though, admittedly, they are. My point is this: Reapers are simply there to carry out the orders of those above."

Will tightened his grip on his Scythe, and more blood oozed down the demon's neck. "Do not compare Reapers to demons. We are nothing alike. Demons are filth, low-life creatures that dwell in Hell and ought to stay there, not come out in the human world to disturb the peace and mess with Reapers' jobs."

"But we get hungry, dear, you must understand," she purred, wiping some blood off her neck with her bare hand. She stared at her blood, looking almost mesmerized, before licking it. Will made a face of disgust. "And at least we answer to ourselves. You, however, must answer to those above you. You're forced to do the dirty work of others. Poor thing. It must get sickening after a while, Reaping everyday, collecting worthless souls of meaningless humans, cinematic record after cinematic record."

Will took the Scythe off her, causing blood to fly about as he brought it down toward her. She disappeared within a flash and kicked him in his side. He stumbled but regained his balance, turning toward her and striking his Scythe toward her again. She dodged the attack and smirked as she continuously dodged his attacks. Her smirk irritated him.

"Funny Death Scythe," she commented casually as she kicked it. It immediately flashed back at her and she moved her head to the left; the attack missed. "Are you sure you're a Reaper and not a gardener?"

Will glared at her and slashed his weapon again. "Don't mock me, fiend. This Scythe is more powerful than you know it to be."

"Oh? Could it handle this, then, handsome?" She swiftly drew out a dagger from her one of her knee-high boots and flung it at him. It went straight for Will's forehead at a high speed. It somewhat reminded Will of that other demon and his silly little kitchen knives. The difference between the two was that this demon had actual weapons. At least she had the decency to try to make this fight feel genuine.

Will tilted his head back and the dagger flew right passed him, narrowly missing his neck.

The demoness whistled. "I like you tilting your head back like that, darling. It's a bit…erotic."

Will immediately brought his head up. What was wrong with this demon? "That was a very obscene comment from you."

"I couldn't help it," she said as she threw another dagger at him. "I need to comment when I see a good-looking man. You don't see many of those these days."

"Did you just say you find me _attractive_?" Will said, his voice rising in shock and disgust. There had to be something seriously wrong with her. She grinned and shrugged. She had a renewed energy now that they were fighting, it seemed; she bounced about, dodging every strike. Will had not met such an energetic and strange demon. It might've had to do with her age; it was obvious she was young, judging from the way she had messily dealt with that human.

"Yeah, I did, surprisingly. I've always hated Reapers—seriously, what's there to like? And the glasses especially aggravate me." Will adjusted his glasses at the mention of them. "You're not as bad. On the eyes, I mean," she grinned. "But you act like you have a stick up your—"

His fist slammed into her stomach. His other hand wrapped around the collar of her dress and he jumped a few times, getting higher each time. She uselessly swung her legs about and was unable to get out of his grip.

"You have no time to be chatting, demon," Will said as he stood in the air for a moment. "You still have quite a lot to learn."

And he smashed her to the ground.

He gently jumped back down on the ground and made his way toward the rubble. The cement had cracked open when her body collided into it, leaving a hole in it. Will used his Scythe to adjust his glasses as he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was splayed out like a rag doll. Will rolled his eyes. How weak.

Then her red eyes flashed open. She jumped out of the demon-sized hole and went straight for him. He quickly slashed his Scythe forth but was too slow; she made a long cut on his cheek with her nails as she jumped over his head and grabbed his glasses. She landed behind him inaudibly and got up, smirking as she twirled the glasses in her hand.

"My glasses!" Will said, distressed. He frantically moved his arms in front of him, ignoring the blood that oozed down his cheek and down to his neck. "Give them back!"

The demoness smudged the one of the lenses with her thumb and licked the other. Will was too blind to see. She strode up beside him, placing her lips by his ear.

"We'll meet again," she murmured enticingly. He felt something get placed on his head, and immediately recognized them as his glasses. The demoness disappeared in a blur of a black smoke as Will hastily put his glasses back on. What the-

He took them off, disgusted by the smudges. He would need this to be cleansed. Thoroughly.

And she'd gotten away. Oh, she wasn't getting away from him so easily! He would hunt her down like a predator hunted down its prey.

Nobody got away with smudging his glasses.

* * *

_How was it? I've always wanted to write a multi-chapter Romance between Will and a demoness, but I don't think I'll ever have time for it, which is why I just settled on a one-shot. But hey, maybe I'll have time in a few years' time. Hah. I guess we'll just have to see._


End file.
